The Siren
by LovingYourWork
Summary: The beautiful woman luring men to their doom was just an old story right? Well maybe, but somebody is doing a pretty nifty job of it in Vegas and as CSI will later find to their personal cost, NO man is immune to this killer's deadly charms. NOT slash!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**I'm on the lookout for a beta reader, if anyone would like to help, please get in touch.  
**

**Primary characters are listed as Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes because they do feature strongly but it is very much a case fic at heart. I hope to update regularly and for anyone still following 'Forever Buried in Mind' this will also get updates ASAP.**

**This prologue is just a short introduction, the chapters themselves will be longer.  
**

**Timeline is solely so it can include my favourite and original CSI team: Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle, Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders :)**

**Prologue**

_December 24th 2005, Las Vegas_

She was probably every man's fantasy; a beautiful vixen sat drinking alone in the club on Christmas Eve. She had chestnut brown hair and alluring red ruby lips, she was wearing a tight red dress that showed off her curves to perfection and wore matching red killer heels, but most striking of all were her wide 'come bed me eyes'. She had attracted a lot of attention but had brushed off every man who tried to flirt with her so far, she seemed content to play with the straw in her drink coquettishly, watching the packed dance floor.

25 year old Callum Davidson and his friends had certainly noticed the sexy brunette, Callum could not keep his eyes off her, she was so beautiful, he knew she had rejected more handsome man than he, a humble student but he tried his luck anyway, trying to catch her eye. He was somewhat stunned when she smiled back warmly and now she was getting off her seat to make her way over. Callum gasped and quickly checked behind to see if he was mistaken but no, she was definitely making her way toward him. Callum silently thanked god for bringing him the best Christmas present ever, he was a confident guy but even he felt his pulses quicken a bit as she came to stand by him "Hi" she simply smiled in greeting.

Callum knew he was probably drooling as she stepped in closer to him but he did not care, she was stunning and she wanted him he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Say something witty He mentally chastised himself, finding himself surprisingly tongue-tied. Seizing the moment, he grabbed some mistletoe from a passing seller.

"Christmas kiss?" he offered, holding out the plant above the beautiful stranger.

For a second she looked shocked.

Idiot! He scolded himself that was the lamest thing you could have done!

He was about to apologise when to his surprise and to the sheer incredulity of his mates, she leaned in for the kiss. Callum did not need a second invitation and kissed back passionately, his hand tangled up in the brunette's hair. He thought he had died and gone to heaven as she explored his mouth with her tongue, he was grinning like the cat that got the cream when they feverishly broke apart.

For the next half hour, Callum and the beautiful stranger danced together and flirted outrageously, it was as they were getting down to some serious dirty dancing that she reached up to whisper into his ear seductively "Lets go back to your place" she whispered breathlessly.

Score one for the good guys Callum thought happily, thinking of the smarmy and probably rich men she had turned down earlier. He grabbed her hand and guided her towards the cloakroom and into a waiting cab, but not before giving a triumphant grin and cheeky wave in the direction of his best friends Mike and Karl at the bar, who stared in amazement as if to say how did he pull her.

After more kissing and stroking in the cab, Callum led the beautiful stranger into his apartment, not caring it was in a bit of a state, he was in a state of high anticipation as she led she way to his bed, as she pushed him back against the pillows, it occurred to Callum that in all their dirty dancing and kissing, he had not once requested her name, it had seemed a small detail.

"Hey, I don't even know what your name is?" he said, as she leant in for another kiss.

She kissed him on the lips and smiled coquettishly again, "You don't need to know that"

"I need to know whose name to scream" He replied cheekily

She simply laughed and then murmured "Oh you'll be screaming all right..hey, do you have any ties or rope?"

The request was simple but it threw Callum momentarily, boy was he in for a wild night, he flew off the bed in his eagerness and returned with several ties and a scarf.

"Perfect!" She practically purred in delight "Now lie back" She instructed. Callum willingly allowed himself to be tied to the four corners of the bed, dressed only in his boxers now. He winced slightly at the tightness of the bonds, she was certainly tying him securely, and the anticipation was almost killing me as she straddled him tantalising.

"Now close your eyes" She whispered seductively. Callum did as he was told, closing his eyes, she leant forward and tied the scarf around his head, covering his eyes.

"Hey!" he shouted startled, not sure if he was going to like this or not

"It's OK" She whispered, kissing his ear, "Just relax"

Callum began to relax as she kissed his face, the anticipation was almost too much now, he felt her warm body get off him and he protested at this tease.

"Just getting protection" She reassured him, padding over to her handbag but it was not a condom this beautiful girl pulled out of her handbag, it was something much heavier and deadly. Callum was growing frustrated at this teasing game. "Hey where did you go?"

She walked back to the bed not even attempting to conceal the weapon from his blindfolded eyes. "I'm right here" She said all hint of seduction had gone from her voice, it was cold and harsh. She fired the gun at his chest with deadly accuracy. Callum screamed just as she promised not one of ecstasy just one of horror and agony. The screams died down quickly and his body stilled, it was Christmas and she was in a more generous mood, no need to suffer unneccesarily. She could not have her new adversaries thinking she was soft though, and she continued to maim the body with cuts until blood flowed readily from all pores. Satisfied with her work, she gathered up all her things pausing to kiss the boy's cheek, which she had left untouched as always, leaving an imprint of lipstick behind. "Merry Christmas" she whispered to the corpse, before slipping silently out into the night.


	2. And So It Begins

Greg Sanders yawned as he hurried into work on Boxing Day night, mercifully the big day itself had gone relatively incident free, even allowing time for an impromptu Christmas dinner with his little 'family', now he was a fully fledged CSI, he really did begin to think of them as family, that he belonged somewhere at last.

Sadly, the Las Vegas season of goodwill had not lasted long and all the team were back on duty, mopping up the aftermath of Christmas drunken rows and broken families. Christmas seemed to just tip people over the edge like Mrs. Sullivan who had flipped and stabbed her husband after he complained about her burning the turkey. Catherine and Nick were at that scene, Warrick was with a tragic runaway whose body had just been found and then there was the student butchered in cold blood that was to become Greg and Sara's case.

"_Morning_ Greg." Sara exclaimed pointedly, looking at her watch, as the blond ex lab tech skidded into the room where she and Grissom were already seated around a table. Greg immediately knew he was late from the frown on his supervisor's face.

"Sorry I'm l..." he started, the word dying on his lips as Grissom waived away his apology

"You're here now Greg, that's what is important." He said dismissively, nodding his head and indicated Greg should sit.

Embarrassed, Greg slid silently into the empty chair, while their supervisor briefed them on the case.

"This is a DB in Paradise, a 25 year old male, his parents reported him missing when he failed to show for Christmas dinner. Local PD found his body this evening. I'll warn you now" he said looking deliberately at Greg. "It's a bad one."

Greg immediately squirmed uncomfortably but declared to his boss confidently, "I'll be fine Grissom."

Grissom and Sara shared a skeptical look unnoticed by Greg.

On arrival at the crime scene, Greg quickly realised that Grissom had not been exaggerating about the body, this young guy had appeared to have been tortured to within an inch of his life. Even Sara looked a little ill at her first glimpse of the body. Greg could feel the bile rising in his throat, his face ghost white as he was unable to take his eyes off the corpse. He felt Sara's steady hand on his shoulder, reassuring the youngest CSI. "Are you OK Greg?" she asked concerned.

Sara had seen so many bodies now, she did not think anything could shock her anymore, but this was something else, she dreaded to think how Greg was coping.

"I'm fine," he said shakily. "Just a little shocked that's all."

Suddenly, he could not bear it any longer, and dashed outside the apartment, his stomach emptying itself against the wall. The vomit already there showed he was not the only one. He took in a few lungfuls of air and then walked unsteadily back in. Composing himself the best he could, he entered the bedroom of the victim, where Sara had started to process the grisly scene.

"I'm sorry" He apologised quickly "That was so unprofessional."

"It's OK Greg." Sara smiled reassuringly "We've all done it."

"It's just there's so much...blood."

Greg allowed himself to fully take in the scene properly.

The body of the man was tied to all four corners of the four poster bed, he was blindfolded and clad only in a pair of boxers. His chest was adorned by a bullet hole which alone would probably have been enough to kill him but this killer had not been satisfied with that alone it seemed, with stab marks all over the arms and legs,pooling blood all over the sheets. In addition, there were several significant bruising to the leg where he had been hit with something so hard and with such venomous force, it had shattered bone. The only part of the body that was untouched was the face, with a lipstick mark on his cheek the only blemish.

David the coroner, even looked stunned at the extent of the maiming the boy had suffered, he gently began removing the bloodied ties, so the body could be released, handing the restraints, including the blindfold to Sara for evidence. Sara was beginning the pain-staking task of photographing the body, making sure each injury was documented.

Greg wandered around the room in a daze, noticing the wall covered in photos of their young victim, many photographs of him, with friends, with girls and a man who just had to be his brother, a framed picture of him on his graduation day with his parents, stood proudly by the bed. Greg shook his head in disbelief that the vibrant, happy youth in these photos was now reduced to that _thing_ on the bed.

Sara shook him from his thoughts "Find anything Greg?"

"Yeah, the victims wallet and ID, Callum Davidson, aged 25, recent graduate of Politics at the University of Nevada. There's also a card for a club and receipt for drinks at Taboo on Christmas Eve, I guess that's the last anyone saw of him."

"What do you think happened here?" Sara asked.

Greg took in all the evidence around him. The police has confirmed there is no sign of a break in, whoever did this to him, must have been willingly invited in by the victim. There's no way this was accidental, this was pre meditated torture." His voice seethed with disgust.

"How can human beings do that another Sara?" He continued angrily.

"There are some very sick people out there Greg." She sighed, collecting up the bloodstained bedsheets. They both watched silently as the body was zipped into a body bag and taken away.

"I wouldn't want to be the one to tell the parents." She commented sadly.

"Who found him?" Greg enquired to the officer.

"His brother," The officer replied, the sadness he felt evident in his voice. "He had a key and so let himself in when the family got no response from calling his cell and knocking on the door."

"Oh god!" Greg said horrified, "what a thing for him to discover and at Christmas too."

Sara didn't comment, she was lost in her own thoughts, clearly the case had hit hard for her too. They finished processing the scene, taking in every detail, in the hope of getting the evidence that could snare this evil killer.

When Greg got home, he found nothing he could do would take his mind off the victim, he had been younger than Greg, his whole life ahead of him, to have it ended like that in the cruellest fashion available, not so much murdered but tortured. He shuddered thinking of it, he couldn't get that corpse out his head and the blood! There was so much blood, he hadn't seen that much blood since...

_No!_ he told himself firmly, y_ou cannot think about him, that was such a long time ago and then you could do nothing! This time you can! _Greg resolved he would do everything he could to bring this killer to justice.

Sara also went home, unable to etch the case from her mind, they dealt with murders day in and day out, maybe it was the fact it was Christmas which made the tragedy ten times worse but something haunted her about this case, it just left her with a really uneasy feeling and what about Greg? She hadn't seen him react like that, almost as if he had seen a ghost. Sara began to suspect this was a case that might just haunt them for a long time.

Sara Sidle's instincts were never wrong.


	3. The Truth Unravels

The next night, Greg arrived at work, well ahead of time, a few people had to do a double take at seeing the spiky haired young CSI in so early, normally Greg was content to dash in at the last minute, a whirlwind of hellos and papers falling to the floor in his wake. The smile on his face, normally permanently attached, was also missing in action this evening, replaced by a steely, grim expression of determination. Nick Stokes almost collided with the young man in his haste to get from the locker room to the lab.

"Hey man where's the fire?" The Texan joked.

"Got to get to work." Greg muttered as he brushed past quickly.

Nick watched stunned, as he stormed out with barely so much as a 'hello', what had happened to happy go lucky Greg?

Sara entered shortly after, also looking a bit downhearted and Nick decided to question her about Greg's mood.

"What's gotten into him?" Nick questioned.

"I think yesterday has badly affected him." She confided.

"Bad one?"

She nodded. "It was awful Nick, really awful, this poor young guy had been tortured, it really shook Greg up."

"Poor kid," Nick sympathised. "He was only just really getting into his stride as a CSI, I'm sure this is the kind of case that will drive him back."

"No actually," Sara said. "Quite the opposite in fact, he's taken it upon himself that he must get the evidence to get this killer. I've never seen him like this before, I'm quite worried about him to be honest, I think he may be taking on more than he can handle."

Nick was immediately concerned too, he knew what could happen when you got too personally involved in a case, and this seemed to be a such a big one too. "Where is he now?" He asked.

"At the autopsy with Doc Robbins, I'm just on my way there myself." Sara said as she finished changing.

"I'll have a little talk to him later." Nick promised.

"Thanks Nick, I'd appreciate that." She smiled at him, as she slammed her locker shut and made her way out.

When she entered the autopsy room, Greg was stood already listening intently to every word the Doc was saying, there wasn't a hint of repulsion on his face, like the last time he had faced this body, just a serious expression that definitely showed he meant business.

"The cause of death," Robbins was saying, "at first looks difficult to distinguish, given all the injuries, but I am satisfied and in a way quite glad to say that most of these injuries were actually obtained post mortem."

"Really?" Greg was surprised and relieved that perhaps Callum hadn't suffered as much as he initially thought.

"The COD was exsangunation caused by the single gunshot wound, it punctured the left ventricle of the heart and he bled out, the stab wounds and the bruising all happened post mortem, to shatter the bone like that here on his left leg," Robbins indicated the damage to the CSI's. "I would say this was done with a claw hammer." He said, with a little shake of the head.

"What a brute." Greg muttered, the disgust he felt evident in his voice.

"Is there any sign of sexual assault?" Sara asked.

"None whatsoever, there is no evidence that the victim even had consenting sex in the hours before he was killed." Robbins revealed.

This puzzled the CSI's somewhat, it seemed from the state of undress the victim had been in, that the motive was perhaps sexual, now this was ruled out and robbery wasn't a valid option either, what other motive could there be?

"Did you find anything else?" Greg asked hopefully.

"Just this, it was embedded in his belly button." The Doc said holding something up with a pair of tweezers, Greg and Sara both squinted to look at it.

"What is that?" Greg asked unsure.

Sara spotted what it was immediately. "It's part of an acrylic nail." She said, surprised.

"But I thought the victim didn't have sex?" Greg stated, Sara nodded gravely and suddenly Greg understood, his face rapidly paling. "Oh god, you're telling me that a _woman_ did all this?"

"It all adds up Greg, the lipstick imprint on his cheek, the position he was found in, the nail embedded in his skin, a cheated lover perhaps?" Sara theorised.

Greg shook his head, wholly unwilling to believe a woman could inflict such violence, he had been convinced it was some psychopath brute killer not a woman!

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Robbins commented, looking over the mutilated body on his table. "Do you think it's interesting she left the face untouched, just the lipstick, some kind of message perhaps?"

"Possibly," was all Sara could say, they thanked the doc for his work and headed back to the lab to examine all the evidence they had to track down their vengeful female.

This was going to be a very difficult case to crack, Sara realised as she and Greg were on their way to Taboo, the place Callum was last seen. Greg was sullen and quiet in the car, it was unnerving to see him like this, normally he was chirpy and talkative when they were driving around, she had never seen him so serious. "Are you Ok Greg?" she finally asked after 25 minutes of solid silence.

Her blond co worker continued to stare out the window passively, not even hearing her.

"Greg!" She tried again, louder to get his attention.

Greg jumped up slightly in his seat and glanced over at Sara. "What? Did you say something Sara?"

Sara sighed. "I asked you if you were OK, you've seemed out of sorts since we found that body." She explained.

"I'm fine." He shrugged off none too convincingly.

"Greg," She struggled to find the right words, "I just think this might be too much for you to deal with at the moment."

He immediately became defensive and rounded on Sara "Are you saying that this case is too big for me and I can't cope with it?" He looked hurt and angry at the suggestion.

"No Greg it's not that, it's just you're getting really worked up about this and I know how disappointing it can be when things don't work out." She replied, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Well there won't be a disappointment because I _will _nail whoever did this!" Greg declared.

It was a good job Sara was driving or she would have seen the hot tears at the back of Greg's eyes, she decided to drop the subject and have a word with Grissom later.

The club was heaving when they arrived and met up with Captain Brass, with many revellers casting wary glances at their CSI vests. Sara and Greg fought their way to the bar with Brass and flashed their credentials at the bar manager. "Sir we'd like to ask you a couple of questions." Brass said, taking charge "Is there somewhere we could chat in private?"

"Sure," the man quickly ushered Brass and the CSI's into his office, shutting the door firmly.

"What is this about?" He asked, once they were out of the earshot of customers.

"Mr Silverman, we are investigating the murder of a young man and we believe this is the last place he was seen alive on Christmas Eve." Brass patiently explained.

"Do you recognise this man?" Greg asked, thrusting the photo of Callum at the manager.

Mr Silverman looked at the photo closely, "Yeah, vaguely, listen loads of kids come here, they all look the same to me" he shrugged.

"Is there a 'Melanie' working here tonight?" Sara asked, "the victims receipt showed he was served by a Melanie that night."

"Er yeah, sure Mel's out there now." He said, not entirely sure how he could help these CSI's. "I'm not sure how much of a help we can be." He admitted to them.

"Mr Silverman, we believe that Callum met his killer here that night, it's possible someone could remember who he was with, with your permission we would like to issue his photo around and see if it jogs anyone's memory." Sara explained.

"Sure," Mr Silverman said, "Just don't tell them the reason why you're doing it, the last thing this club needs is bad publicity."

"No problem." Greg smiled at him, as he and Sara got up and to the task of issuing his photo. Sara went to chat to Melanie first.

"I need to know if you recognise this man at all." She after she had located the blond waitress "I know this must be difficult," she apologised "I know you see hundreds of people."

Melanie took the photo from Sara "No, I do remember him actually, him and his buddies come in quite regularly, nice kid, tips well, is he in some kind of trouble?"

Sara hesitated "We're just trying to establish his movements on Christmas Eve."

"Oh!" Melanie said "Yes he was here, he left with some girl."

"Do you remember anything about what she looked like?" Sara pressed.

"No I'm sorry." Melanie said, "I didn't really get a good look at her."

"Thanks." Sara said, now they had confirmation he _did_ meet a woman here, they could check the security tapes.

Greg meandered his way around the club, not really getting anywhere, nobody had anything really significant to add, he was showing the picture to a pretty redhead when a man walking by stopped, exclaiming "Hey that's Cal! What do you want with Cal?" He addressed the CSI.

Greg exhaled, "Sir could I talk to you out in the foyer?" he said, really not wanting to reveal the details of the murder in front of a packed nightclub.

"Sure" the man shrugged, not really understanding why CSI would be asking after Callum

"Is he in some kind of trouble?"

Greg tried to be as tactful as possible once they got away from the busy main room.

"I'm sorry to say that Callum is dead." He said gently.

"Oh god!" The man's face whitened."How? When? I don't understand!"

"I know this is difficult for you to take in right now," Greg said keeping his voice calm and steady "but Callum was murdered and we need your co-operation to find the person responsible." he said firmly.

The man couldn't believe what he was hearing "Murdered! But he was right here on Christmas Eve, we all were, he was alive! This can't be happening, he was my best friend." The man was obviously becoming distraught, Greg laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He said sincerely.

"And I'm sorry to do this to you now but would you be able to answer a few questions on Callum's final hours, it would really help the investigation." He added.

"Okay." he managed to utter, still in a complete daze.

Greg ushered him into see Brass, "This is Callum's best friend Michael Nelson." He explained quietly.

"Mr Nelson, I'm sorry," Brass said "but I need to ask you a few questions about what happened Christmas Eve."

Michael nodded that it was OK so Brass pressed forward.

"Is there anything at all that you can think of that was unsual that night? Did Callum speak to any strangers?"

"I don't know." Michael answered honestly "We split up quite early on like we always do, Callum was a bit of a flirt."

"Has Callum had a girlfriend recently that you know of?" Greg interrupted before he could stop himself.

"Girlfriend? No, Callum wasn't really a girlfriend kind of person if you know what I mean man, he was just out for what he could get. A real ladies man. Christmas Eve wasn't any different, he has this uncanny knack of pulling real fit women, that girl on Friday was an absolute knockout."

Both Brass and Greg sat up a little straighter at the first mention of a girl.

"Did you recognise this girl that Callum was with on Friday?" Brass probed.

"Never seen her before in my life, trust me if you'd met this girl before, she's not someone you would forget in a hurry." He said specifically addressing Greg, Greg nodded his head in understanding.

"What can you tell me about the girl?" said Brass abruptly, perhaps slightly annoyed that Michael felt _he_ couldn't relate to beautiful women. He saw Sanders suppressing a smirk.

"Oh wow, erm, really curvy, killer cleavage you know," Michael said, again directing his comment toward Greg " She had super glossy hair, the kind of woman you spend your whole life dreaming about." He became quite wistful for a second, before remembering his murdered pal. "Wait you think this chick had something to do with Callum's murder?" he asked clearly astonished.

"At this stage she is the prime suspect." Brass acknowledged. Michael's jaw dropped "No way!" He muttered "no friggin' way."

Brass and Greg left Michael and headed to the security office where Sara had obtained the security footage, they took it back to the lab for Archie to examine, Greg was so eager for their first glimpse at the killer bitch, he raced straight to Archie's lab when his work was done.

"Got the femme fatale yet?" He asked his tech friend grimly and without humour.

"Er well no," Archie admitted forlornly. "Take a look for yourself."

"Here is December 23rd footage," he said "not what we're looking for but it's clear." he clicked his mouse to bring up a new window "and _here_ is December 24th."

Greg watched as the screen erupted into a blank wall of nothingness and then black and white fuzziness, then jumped briefly to the bar, before back to fuzziness, all that was visible on the recordings was the time stamp.

"I tried everything I could to clear the pictures up," Archie said apologetically "but it's not the tapes, it's the footage it was sabotaged before the cameras even started recording that night. Whoever she is, she's good."

"Thanks anyway." Greg said dejectedly, trooping off to tell Sara the bad news. Pushing open the break room door, he announced with despair. "Security footage was wiped."

"Shit." Sara responded.

"Shit indeed!" said Greg, angrily sinking into a seat at the table "We have no suspect, no leads, no nothing!"

Greg was so visibly downhearted, he desperately wanted to bring Callum's killer to justice.

"I know you're desperately disappointed Greg but this is very early days yet, something might come up, don't give up hope." Sara said kindly. Greg remained silent, sat staring vacantly at the table.

Sara grasped his hand gently to try gain his attention. "Greg is something bothering you? I've never seen you so worked up over a single case before. Actually no, you don't have to tell me." she said seeing his shoulders sag visibly, he looked like he was about to burst into tears. She gripped his hand more firmly.

Greg 's fingers curled around hers, grateful for Sara's support, perhaps now was the time to tell?

"It's OK." He said, giving her his full attention now. "If I tell you something will you promise not to tell the others?"

"You have my word" She said, knowing in her heart, she might not be able to keep that promise dependent on what Greg was about to tell her.

"I should have told you about Luke ages ago," He started "but I'd buried what happened to the deepest part of my brain." already he could feel tears pricking at his eyes as he thought about Luke and wiped away furiously with the back of his free hand.

"Greg, if this is going to be difficult for you, you don't have to do this." Sara said gently.

"No, it's OK, I'll tell you." Greg said steadily, his tears now gone. "Luke was my room-mate at college, my best friend in fact. Luke was probably the complete opposite of me, he was sporty, I was a chemistry geek, he was a flirt, I was very shy but somehow we clicked you know." Greg smiled at Sara in memory of his friend and Sara nodded in encouragement, still tightly gripping Greg's hand.

Greg's eyes darkened as he recalled the most horrendous night of his young life at that point.

"One night, after a party, while we were both sleeping in the dorm, somebody broke in, Luke woke up but I didn't." Tears had now formed in Greg's eyes again, threatening to spill. "They, they had a knife, the person stabbed Luke over and over again, he must have been terrified, but I never woke up, can you believe that? My best friend was being attacked and I couldn't wake up."

Sara sat horrified as Greg relayed the terrible story, she had had no idea.

Greg continued bitterly."They think I was drugged somehow to ensure I wouldn't wake up, the killer wasn't interested in me, only Luke. When I finally woke the next morning, the sick bastard had put him back into bed so it looked like he was sleeping. I was so wrapped up in my own world, so desperate to get to my lecture that I never even checked him, never saw the tell tale tiny droplets of blood on the floor!" His voice became angrier and choked up.

"Greg, I don't know what to say" Sara began uncertainly, Greg ploughed on anyway.

"They never did catch the killer, said there was not enough evidence, a rival jock of his was arrested but he had a watertight alibi. In truth, any number of people could have killed him, the police were absolutely clueless and then somebody came to my room to do a forensic search. He was a CSI, I still remember him Rob Matthews, nice guy. I bugged the hell out of him, asking him questions at every opportunity about forensics. I was absolutely fascinated by him, how the smallest amount of DNA, a fingerprint, a blood drop could solve a case, but Luke's was never solved. We had his funeral, memorial service and then life went on, people chose to forget about the fact a student was murdered on campus. But I never did, never forgot Luke's memory, suddenly I had a new career path to aspire to. I talked to Rob again when I finished college, told him what I wanted to do, and he told me there was a position available as a DNA analyst, he recommended me before he retired, it was my first job"

"Im so sorry Greg, that's a terrible thing to go through" exclaimed Sara, her heart aching for Greg.

"I've tried to forget about it, that awful night" Greg confessed "but I've never forgotten about Luke, I like to think what I'm doing now, being a CSI, I'm doing it all for Luke, but Callum's murder scene, all that blood, all I could think was being reminded of my 19 year old self, helpless at a young boy's life being snuffed out like that again! Luke's killer was never brought to justice but I'll be damned if Callum's killer gets away with it, not now that_ I_ can do something about it" His voice shook with emotion and Sara immediately enveloped her friend in a hug.

"Greg I'm so sorry for what happened to Luke but you can't make this your one man mission, we're going to work on this together" she told him firmly

Greg smiled gratefully at Sara "I won't drop this case until we have Callum's killer" He told her resolutely. Sara hugged him close again, she could only hope for Greg's sake they would be successful in their pursuit.


End file.
